Olaf and the Chocolate Factory (Julian14bernardino style)
Julian14bernardino's movie-spoof version of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Cast *Willy Wonka - Olaf (Frozen/Frozen Fever/Olaf's Frozen Adventure) *Charlie Bucket - Russell (Up) *Grandpa Joe - Carl Fredricksen (Up) *Augustus Gloop - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Violet Beauregarde - Sally Brown (Peanuts) *Veruca Salt - Lucy van Pelt (Peanuts) *Mike Teavee - Linus van Pelt (Peanuts) *Oompa Loompas - Snowgies (Frozen Fever) *Slugworth/Mr. Wilkinson - Duke of Weselton (Frozen) *Bill the Candy Man - Kristoff (Frozen/Frozen Fever/Olaf's Frozen Adventure) *Mrs. Bucket - Elsa (Frozen/Frozen Fever/Olaf's Frozen Adventure) *Grandma Georgina - Flora (Sleeping Beauty) *Grandma Josephine - Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) *Grandpa George - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Mrs. Gloop - Ms. Grunion (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Mr. Beauergarde - Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) *Mr. Salt - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Mrs. Teavee - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) Songs * The Candy Man (sung by Kristoff) * Cheer Up, Russell (sung by Elsa) * Golden Ticket (sung by Carl Fredricksen and Russell) * Pure Imagination (sung by Olaf) * Oompa Loompa (Charlie Brown) (sung by Snowgies) * The Rowing Song (sung by Olaf) * Oompa Loompa (Sally Brown) (sung by Snowgies) * I Want it Now! (sung by Lucy van Pelt) * Oompa Loompa (Lucy van Pelt) (sung by Snowgies) * Oompa Loompa (Linus van Pelt) (sung by Snowgies) Quotes Gallery Olaf transparent pose.png|Olaf as Willy Wonka Russell.jpg|Russell as Charlie Bucket Carl Fredricksen.png|Carl Fredricksen as Grandpa Joe Charlie brown peanuts movie.png|Charlie Brown as Augustus Gloop Sally peanuts movie.png|Sally Brown as Violet Beauergarde Lucy peanuts movie.png|Lucy van Pelt as Veruca Salt Linus peanuts movie.png|Linus van Pelt as Mike Teavee Snowgies frozen 2015.jpeg|Snowgies as Oompa Loompas Duke Of Weselton.jpg|Duke of Weselton as Slugworth/Mr. Wilkinson Kristoff frozen.png|Kristoff as Bill the Candy Man (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory movie-spoof Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino